


Ground Shifted Beneath Him

by klutzy_girl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex blames Meredith for putting the idea in his head and tries to resist his feelings for Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground Shifted Beneath Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Alex completely and utterly blamed Meredith when his feelings for Jo suddenly changed. He was perfectly fine being Jo’s friend before Meredith planted the idea in his head that they should be together. She was wrong and he was just going through a crisis. He’d get over this stupid crush soon. At least he hoped he would because he really didn’t want to think of Jo like that. She was a nice friend, and Alex didn’t want to ruin that just because Meredith thought they should be a thing. She was wrong and that’s all there was to it.

But Alex found he couldn’t stop thinking about it – After that day when Jo gave him donuts, he pictured their first kiss (which is not something he normally did and didn’t plan on happening again) and how she would react. Would she be happy? Furious? He wasn’t sure and wouldn’t (couldn’t) take the chance. He wasn’t about to lose her for good by fucking up in any way because he liked having Jo in his life (Alex didn’t want to think about why he felt that way). 

So he tried his best to ignore whatever feelings he thought he had developed for her and buried himself in work and other stuff, like making fun of their roommates. That always fun, especially with Jo. He tried not to contemplate why he felt that way because it was for the best.

However, three weeks after the ground shifted beneath him, Alex finally broke. “What is the matter with you? You’re acting weird,” Jo observed. The confused intern stared at her boss and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Alex was worrying her and it was freaking out.

“No, I’m not. I’m fine, Princess. Really.” He wasn’t about to tell her anything because she’d most likely run screaming in the other direction if he explained what was on his mind. So he immediately decided he needed to confront Meredith about this. It was all her fault.

“Okay then. Whatever it is, I’ll be waiting for whenever you want to tell me.” She smiled and then went off to find her friends, leaving Alex alone. 

He took advantage of his free time and went to find Meredith. He didn’t want to yell at his pregnant friend, but she had given him no choice. “I blame you for this!”

Meredith was definitely confused. “What are you blaming me for? I haven’t done anything.” She knew it wasn’t his fault but she was about to start crying if he didn’t tell her what she had done wrong.

“You put it in my head that Jo and I should be a thing and now I can’t stop thinking about it! Everybody wouldn’t shut up about it either. We’re just fine as friends. But no, you had to fucking meddle and now it won’t leave me alone.” He tried not to feel guilty that he was yelling at her.

Meredith’s eyes had started to well up, but she wiped them away and laughed. “That’s what got you so upset? Really? Alex, come on. I know you. You and Jo were going to happen one way or another, and I just kick started it. Now do you like her or are you in love with her?” She was so happy for him – Jo was perfect for Alex, and she had a feeling that they’d be a really great couple.

He sputtered at the words. “In love with her? Are you kidding me? No fucking way. I just like her a little bit. It’s no big deal, but it’s driving me up the wall. Why did you have to say anything?”

Meredith laughed again. “Oh, Alex. You’ve definitely got it bad. You should tell her. You’ll be happier when you do, and you won’t be dealing with all this shit and panicking. Because I know you’re freaking out right now and it’s just going to worry her. I bet she’s already wondering what’s up with you, right? You have been acting pretty weird lately.” 

Alex would have yelled some more, but he didn’t have it in him. And he already felt guilty enough about nearly making Meredith cry when she had only been trying to help him in the first place. “I don’t know. I thought I just liked her, but it’s weird. My feelings have been changing again lately and I’m not sure why.” As much as it hurt to think about his failed marriage, he hadn’t felt this way since Izzie. It was terrifying.

“Then think about it some more, but you definitely need to tell her what’s going on with you. She deserves to know.” She squeezed his shoulder and then walked away to go do rounds. 

Alex made his way towards an on call room to think. How did he feel about her? She was one of his best friends already and he hadn’t even known her very long. He thought about the past few months and how happy Jo made him. They had had a lot of fun just hanging out together. And everyone seemed to think they had a thing or should have one. Were they all right? 

He straightened his back up and gasped when it suddenly hit him like a lightning bolt – He was in love with Jo and wanted to be with her. She made him happy. Alex spent most of his free time with her and vice versa. Holy fuck, he loved her. When had that happened? He wasn’t sure exactly, but he knew then that he had to tell her as soon as possible. Alex would wait until they got home, though, since he didn’t want to do any of this at work. He had a feeling that would end badly.

So when they both got home that night, Alex made sure he was alone before telling her to sit. “What’s going on?” She was confused and worried now.

He sighed and tried to prepare himself some more. He had been trying to work up the courage all day and it was now or never. He had to tell her. “So you know how people say we should be a thing?”

Jo suddenly knew where this was going and she wanted to bolt, but resisted the urge because she had to hear what he was about to say. “Yeah?”

He tried to stall for time, but realized he couldn’t put this off anymore. Well, Meredith put the thought it my head and it wouldn’t leave me alone and it was driving me crazy…”

“Alex, just get to the fucking point already! Stop rambling.” She hated to snap, but she just wanted him to say what he wanted to say.

He laughed despite his nervousness. “Fine. I’m in love with you. You happy now?”

“Whoa! I thought you were just going to say you liked me, but you love me? Wow.” Jo definitely hadn’t been expecting those words to come out of his mouth. She fought off the instinct to run because that would only give him the wrong idea. She didn’t want to fuck this up.

He nodded. “So, are you going to say anything?” Like Jo, he was also resisting the urge to escape to his room because it would lead nowhere and end badly. He wanted to have a mature conversation about this even though he massively disliked the thought of it.

Jo laughed nervously. “I don’t know. I’m trying to think. I know I have some sort of feelings for you, but I’m not sure what they are. Can I think this over?”

The old Alex would have snapped at her and started a fight, but he had changed. He was going to have a mature conversation with her, damn it. So he nodded. “Sure. Take all the time you needed.” He was dying for an immediate answer, but understood that he wasn’t going to get it. He’d have to be patient.

Over the next few days, Alex and Jo sidestepped each other very awkwardly and did their best to remain professional at work. It was hard on Alex to not do anything, but he wanted Jo to be sure of her feelings. He wasn’t about to push her into something she didn’t want.

“That is extremely mature of you and I’m so proud, Alex.” Meredith leaned over and gave him a hug, which was now pretty awkward with her swelling stomach. 

“Thanks, Mer.” The baby kicked at Alex’s hand which made him laugh, but Meredith winced. Her unborn child was pretty good at this whole kicking this, something she loved and was annoyed by at the same time.

“You’re welcome.” Meredith hugged him again and left to go find her husband because she needed him for something.

Alex was just about to go check on a patient when Jo cornered him in a hallway. “What are you doing?” He had his suspicions, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up if she was only going to tell him that she didn’t want to be with him.

“I was talking it over with Heather and Stephanie, and while we all agree that you’re a jerk, you’re also a good person. I see the way you act around kids and it’s pretty adorable. And we do have similar backgrounds. Somehow, you’ve become my best friend over the past few months. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I love you too. I want to be with you.”

He let out a relieved laughed and moved in for a kiss. She laughed too before they pulled apart a few months later. “I love you, Jo.”

She smiled. “I already said it so you’re not getting it out of me again. And fuck, you’re a great kisser. We definitely need to do that more often.”

“Just kissing?”

“Definitely more than kissing, you perve. But we’re at work, so I’ll see you later after we get off.” Jo kissed him again and then practically skipped down the hallway.

Alex went about his day, thrilled that something had finally gone his way for once. He was now with the woman he loved. There was nothing bad about that.

Alex and Jo’s relationship wasn’t perfect and never would be, but that was fine with them. They navigated their relationship together and quickly addressed any issues that popped up. 

Meredith ended up with the role of best woman at their wedding a year later.


End file.
